


Two Ginger Cats

by imafrickinunicorn



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafrickinunicorn/pseuds/imafrickinunicorn
Summary: Two cats have a conversation on a London Street.





	Two Ginger Cats

**Author's Note:**

> So I technically wrote this for school.  
> I haven’t read HP in a while, and I saw Captain Marvel a few weeks ago so forgive me if my info’s off.

Two ginger cats, one fluffy with a squashed-in face and bowed legs, the other an orange tabby wearing a leather collar, sat next to each other. Crookshanks, without bothering to look at Goose, said “Thought you lived in America?”

“I do,” replied Goose, “but my human is here meeting with someone or other over the small-scale invasion attempt last week.”

“Human? Last time, you were with...oh, what was her name?”

Goose turned his head to look at Crookshanks.

“Mar-Vell. She was unfortunately killed a few years prior. I stayed at the building where she worked, got lots of scraps from the younger workers. Then, strangest thing, one day I saw the girl, Carol, that had died alongside Mar-Vell! She was different, smelt weird. Didn’t even bother to pet me, can you believe it? The other human she was with -- my new human, Fury -- loved me, and he gave me lots of pats.”

At this point, Crookshanks was only half listening and was watching a cloaked man walk quickly by, occasionally looking over his shoulder. The man ducked into an alleyway, out of sight, and Crookshanks made a note of it and tuned back in to Goose’s rambling story.

“The two were looking for information on Mar-Vell, I ended up following them onto a jet. We went to some house, and Carol, Fury, and some others talked about who-knows-what for a while. I fell asleep 5 minutes in; it was nothing interesting. Then went to Mar-Vell’s lab, got in a fight, yada yada. Carol went through some big personal discovery, found out who she was or something like that. Fury tried to give me a hug, didn’t like that much so I scratched his eye out. He was a bit wary of me after that, but he still looks after me so I must have done something to make him like me.”

Goose kept talking for some while, chatting about his new human, Fury, and Carol, who had apparently taken Mar-Vell’s name and gone off to save the universe, and some of the things he had heard Fury complain about while half-napping at his feet. Crookshanks couldn’t help but be reminded of his own trio, of his brilliant Hermione, and Ron and Harry. They were currently shopping in Diagon Alley with the rest of the Weasley Clan, and he had decided to stay outside and keep watch, at least until Goose had come and found him. 

The three had an unparalleled knack for getting into trouble, what with the rat and the werewolf and all the other crazy things they managed to get themselves into. Crookshanks worried about them -- picking fights, convinced they could solve anything. It would get them into -- no, it already had gotten them into trouble. Those three kids, who tried to save everyone no matter what. An honorable cause, but an unreasonable one. 

“-And I worry about them, you know?” Goose sighed. “Humans are foolish. Always getting in over their heads.” 

“Indeed they do.”

They sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the quiet. Quiet, at least until three teens walked up to the pair. 

“He’s a Death Eater, I know he is!”

“Harry, come off it. I seriously doubt Volde- Oh, hello Crookshanks!” Hermione had noticed the two cats, running up to Crookshanks and scooping him up in her arms. 

“And have you made a friend?” She scratched Goose, who purred at the attention. 

Hermione held Crookshanks up in front of her face, saying:  
“Harry here is convinced Malfoy has been made a Death Eater, which I think is absolutely preposterous. What do you think?” 

Crookshanks meowed, and Ron rolled his eyes, saying:

“He’s a cat, ‘Mione, he’s not gonna answer,” which caused Hermione to glare at him for a second, before she turned her attention to the leather collar on the other cat’s neck. 

“Goose,” she read. 

“Goose!” exclaimed a man with an eyepatch who was wearing a brown business suit as he walked towards the group.

Goose, seeing Fury, jumped up and trotted towards him, meowing. Fury bent down and scratched him on the head.

“This is my human,” Goose purred, and Crookshanks rolled his eyes.

“Your cat is very sweet, sir,” Hermione said to the man.

“When he wants to be,” laughed Fury, Goose rubbing up against his legs. “Good day, young lady.” He turned, walking swiftly in the direction he had come from.

“It was fun talking to you, Crookshanks.”

“You as well, Goose. I wish you luck.” 

With that, Goose turned to follow Fury, leaving Crookshanks to survey the area, keeping an eye out for trouble, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry went back to arguing about Malfoy.


End file.
